generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Biowulf
'''Biowulf' is one of Van Kleiss's loyal henchmen and second-in-command of the Pack. History Season One The Day That Everything Changed Alongside Breach and Skalamander, Biowulf examined Rex as he battled the Multi-faced EVO When the trio attacked in order to kidnap Rex and bring him back to Abysus for Van Kleiss, Biowulf fought Agent Six to a standstill, only stopping the battle once Breach opened the return portal. In the Abysus gardens, he attacked Bobo Haha. In retaliation, Bobo jumped on his back and pulled his hair, steering him into a statue and then into Skalamander, knocking them both momentarily unconscious. After dropping out of one of Breach's portals to pursue Rex, Noah, and Bobo Haha, he attacked them. However, Agent Six crashed into him using his hover board, knocking Biowulf unconscious.1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" String Theory Biowulf informed Van Kleiss that the safe house was compromised, that Peter Meechum was cured and that Sarah Meechum was rescued, all done by Rex.1.02, "String Theory" Beyond the Sea Just like his teammates, Skalamander and Breach, Biowulf was searching to recruit their newest member, Circe. However, he ran into a quick battle with Six who was trying to fend the Pack off and retrieve Rex. Eventually the Pack escaped with Circe as a new member of their group.1.03, "Beyond the Sea" Frostbite Biowulf and Skalamander traveled to the Arctic Providence base, Paradise, to retrieve more nanites for Van Kleiss. He and Skalamander were spotted and attacked by Rex, resulting in the both of them being buried in an avalanche. After getting out, they made their way to the base, demanding the nanites from Weaver as part of the agreement, then engaged in battle with Six. After Weaver underwent a nanite overload and mutated, Rex requested for some aid from the two, but they declined and fled.1.06, "Frostbite" Leader of the Pack Biowulf left Abysus in order to assist Van Kleiss in carrying out his devious plan.1.07, "Leader of the Pack" Dark Passage To help locate Doctor Gabriel Rylander, Biowulf guided Van Kleiss throughout their whole mission in the Amazon. However, their new recruited member, Jungle Cat, did not impress Biowulf at all. After Jungle Cat was petrified by Van Kleiss for cutting through a suit to maintain Van Kleiss' strength, Biowulf loathsomely pushed down the statue. Later, when the Pack reached Rylander's base, Providence encountered the group and clashed into a large battle. Meanwhile Van Kleiss was inside of the self-destructing base, Biowulf wondered on his whereabouts.1.09, "Dark Passage" What Lies Beneath After Van Kleiss' death, Abysus slowly fell apart. Circe called for Rex's assistance and he arrived to help fix the nanite reactor. Biowulf, who initially wanted to resurrect Van Kleiss, stood alongside with Rex. Once Van Kleiss was revived, Biowulf helped him escape to safety after Rex had cured him to no longer be a threat.1.15, "What Lies Beneath" Payback Biowulf participated in Van Kleiss's attack on The Keep, restraining Rex for Van Kleiss to drain him of nanites and throwing him out of the Keep to his supposed doom. Biowulf was shocked when he learned that as a result of Van Kleiss absorbing Rex's nanites he gained the abillity to create EVOs. Alongside the new army of EVOs, Biowulf was sent with new Pack member I-Bol to kill White Knight. White used a super magnet he normally used to prevent infection with stray nanites to restrain him, then used his exo-suit to knock the pair out. Biowulf was subsequently taken into custody by Providence but apparently escaped or was broken out as he would go on to participate in Van Kleiss's many future schemes. Season Two Rampage Early into the episode, Biowulf and the rest of the Pack engage into a battle with Providence, specifically Six. When Van Kleiss transformed Noah into an EVO, Breach helped them escape, using a portal to transport him out of the area.2.01, "Rampage" Alliance find Rex.]] Biowulf and the Pack (including Circe) traveled into the Bug Jar through the sewers. He along with Circe and Skalamander were ordered to stay behind as Van Kleiss and Breach followed NoFace. As he and Circe wondered why they were told to stay behind, he heard Rex in a nearby bush, pulled him out, and pinned him to the ground. Afterward, Rex managed to break free after suggesting that NoFace would replace Biowulf as second in command. Biowulf and the others engage in a brief battle with Rex, ending with Circe being carried away by Rex, and him and Skalamander pursue them. Later into the episode, Biowulf and the rest of the Pack watch as Rex battled NoFace, which Rex lost. After a tension builds between NoFace and Van Kleiss over Rex, he assists his master and Skalamander in combat with NoFace and his forces. He appeared yet again to assist Rex in holding off the EVO's as Rex restarted the shield regulator. When Rex asked Biowulf if he was coming along with them to escape, he merely said "I was never here" and left.2.04, "Alliance" Written in Sand Biowulf made a small appearance in the middle of the desert sandstorm along with Van Kleiss and the rest of The Pack.2.12, "Written in Sand" As soon as Rex appeared on the Pack's way, Biowulf, Van Kleiss and Skalamander entered the fight. The battle was fierce, but in the course of it, Rex and Van Kleiss accidentally got underground, while Biowulf and Skalamander stayed in desert. Hard Target Biowulf doesn't make a full body appearance in this episode, however, he is heard speaking to Breach through a communicator when demanding she help jailbreak Quarry for Van Kleiss. 2.14, "Hard Target" Lions and Lambs Biowulf began appearing in the episode when Breach escaped with Rex. Just before Breach left with Rex, he attempted to stop them by plummeting them with his fist, but he was too late. Therefore, he, Van Kleiss, and Skalamander formed a search party to look for her. They found her in the middle of a fight with Providence and intervened in the skirmish. The fight stopped once Van Kleiss, Rex, and Breach disappeared.2.19, "Lions and Lambs" Season Three Assault on Abysus After Six months into the future, Biowulf makes his appearance as leader of the new Pack. After Rex and Circe broke into the castle, Biowulf dueled with Rex until Rex managed to explain Black Knight's intentions with the collars and Meta-Nanite. Right away, Biowulf makes amends with the duo and fights alongside them. Meanwhile Rex has taken the Meta-Nanite and is cornered by Black Pawns. Circe and Biowulf rescue him. They fight them off and Biowulf gives the group a chance to escape.3.09, "Assault on Abysus" Endgame, Part 2 during The Worldwide Cure]] Biowulf makes a cameo during in The Worldwide Cure after having been released in Providence when it appears Breach to the rescue and is currently in whereabouts unknown along with the other members of The Pack.3.20, "Endgame, Part 2" Personality Biowulf is cold and calculating, but he has the utmost loyalty for Van Kleiss. He jealously guards his position as second-in-command and is openly contemptuous to anyone he perceives to threaten it.1.09, "Dark Passage"2.04, "Alliance" In cases such as these, he has been willing to deliberately sabotage their reputations with Van Kleiss. Biowulf has shown little to no sense of humor. He is generally unresponsive to Rex's banter whilst fighting. Likewise, when Van Kleiss noted that Rex had "liberated" Circe and was attempting the same with Breach, he jokingly mused that perhaps Rex would try to liberate Biowulf next. Biowulf in his typical seriousness immediately interjected that he was "no traitor."2.19, "Lions and Lambs" When acting as de facto leader of the Pack and as king of Abysus in lieu of Van Kleiss, Biowulf has exhibited strong leadership skills. The EVOs under his command appear to respect him, as they chanted his name when Rex asked for their leader. Showing his brutal streak, he refused to so much as speak to Rex without proving his worth through combat.3.09, "Assault on Abysus" Later, however, he bravely fought for Abysus, selflessly saved Rex, and even allowed him greater leadership in his army, due to his greater knowledge of Providence tactics. Abilities Biowulf is a skilled melee fighter, holding his own in a fight, even against an experienced fighter like Agent Six. Biowulf has superhuman strength, speed, durability, and agility. His weapon of choice is his razor sharp claws, which prove to be formidable in battle even against Agent Six's Magna blades. He also can use his sharp claws to his assistance in order to rip apart planes. Biowulf is capable of dispatching large mobs of EVOs with ease.Biowulf has been shown to have enough leg strength to easily be able to jump to the height of Providence jets which were at least 100 hundred feet in the air. Also, Biowulf has revealed to have enhanced senses just like a wolf. He's demonstrated his skill of sharp hearing, being able to hear Rex yards away while he was hiding in a bush. He also has proficient leadership capabilities. Whenever Van Kleiss is out of commission or unavailable, Biowulf automatically acts as the de facto leader of the Pack. Relationships Van Kleiss Despite being close allies, his relationship with Van Kleiss is not so much a partnership as it is a master and servant. Biowulf has unwavering obedience towards him, and has resultingly been called Van Kleiss's lapdog on several occasions. The only time Biowulf has been known to act contrarily to Van Kleiss's wishes is, paradoxically, in order to gain his favor. Biowulf often shows concern for Van Kleiss's safety due to his power being reduced outside of Abysus. For example, he refused to leave Gabriel Rylander's laboratory without Van Kleiss, and as a result he was caught in the explosion when the reactor exploded. Most likely due to Biowulf's past failures, Van Kleiss began to treat Biowulf more coldly and did not tell him about his latest plan. Biowulf felt threatened when Rex convinced him that Van Kleiss was planning to replace him with NoFace because of his failures. Skalamander Biowulf seems to get along with Skalamander the best out of all The Pack members. The two have been seen being paired up on missions the most often, implying that they are close allies. Circe He is slightly hostile towards Circe, most likely a result of her relationship with Rex. When Circe joined the Pack he seemed to trust her judgement even though he had doubts sometimes. Biowulf later helped Rex and defended Circe when she was exhausted from using her powers. Eventually, he let them escape from the Bug Jar, although his action was perhaps caused by his hatred toward NoFace. During Black Knight's assault on Abysus, Biowulf attempted to defend Circe from a Black Pawn. Jungle Cat Biowulf is shown to dislike Jungle Cat, the newest member of the Pack. He can be heard grunting when Van Kleiss praised the newest member of the Pack and later Biowulf pushed over Jungle Cat's petrified remains. Rex Recognizing Rex as a primary target, Biowulf tends to try and deal with him quickly. In a ploy to drive a wedge between Van Kleiss and Biowulf, Rex ridiculed Biowulf and stated that Van Kleiss might want to replace him with NoFace. Despite this, Biowulf came to Rex, Bobo, and Circe's aid when the shield around the Bug Jar was down. After the shield was repaired Rex offered Biowulf a means of escape but he refused, stating that "he was never here." NoFace Biowulf greatly dislikes NoFace, particularly because of Rex's statement that Van Kleiss was planning on replacing Biowulf with NoFace due to his many failures and NoFace's greater abilities. His hatred went to the point that he saved Rex and helped him re-contain the Bug Jar EVOs apparently simply to spite NoFace. Appearances Trivia * In the Cartoon Network game "Nanite Master", Biowulf uses his nails like boomerangs, being able to toss them at his victim. References }} Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:The Pack Category:E.V.O.s Category:Major characters Category:Incurable E.V.O.s